criticalrolefandomcom-20200215-history
Wyatt Marinos
| Type = NPC | Actor = Matthew Mercer | First = | Appearances = | Last = | Count = 2 | AppID = | Pre-StreamApp = false | SpecialsApp = false | C1App = false | C2App = false | C3App = false | C4App = false | C5App = false | C6App = false | C7App = false | C8App = false | C9App = false | C10App = false | C11App = false | C12App = true | Name = Wyatt Marinos | AKA = "The Plank King" "The Plank King of Darktow" "Master of The Revelry" | CreatureType = Humanoid | Race = Goliath | Class = | Age = | Alignment = | Languages = Common; Giant | Status = Alive | DeathReason = | DeathEp = | Place = Darktow | Family = | Connections = The Revelry (Leader) The Cobalt Soul (precise relationship unknown) | Profession = Plank King | StatsRef = | Level = | HP = | AC = | DC = | Str = | Dex = | Con = | Int = | Wis = | Cha = | FanArt = }} is a goliath pirate and the leader of The Revelry in Darktow known as the "Plank King". As an NPC, is played by Matthew Mercer. Description Appearance As a goliath, Wyatt is a giant of a man. He has dull gray skin covered in scars and his eyes are cold even when smiling. While most goliath men do not have hair, Wyatt has long black curls that fall past the shoulders. He is later revealed to actually be wearing the scalp of the last Plank King. Personality His welcoming and inclusive nature hides a more brutal and deeply distrusting personality. Wyatt goes from making threats to making jokes in mere seconds. He appears deeply unstable and wishes to keep his position of power in Darktow. He also has a penchant for subterfuge, willing to pay new acquaintances to spy for him. Biography Background Approximately 15 years prior to the coming of the Mighty Nein to Darktow, Wyatt was involved with an uprising against the former Plank King. After killing him Wyatt took up the position for himself and has ruled The Revelry ever since. The Plank King swiftly summons Avantika and the Mighty Nein to the Throne Roost upon their arrival at Darktow. Initially welcoming them with mirth and offers of food and drink upon seating them, he quickly turns to interrogating Avantika's new crew members asking their names and motives for turning to a life of piracy, with Linus recording their responses and making a series of sketches of the Mighty Nein. Upon accepting Avantika's tribute and explaining to the Mighty Nein the rules and laws the Revelry abides by he abruptly dismisses them, ushering them to the exit of the Throne Roost. As he escorts them out he leans close to Beauregard's ear, and in a wisper offers a reward of coin if Beau reports to him any activities Avantika takes against The Revelry's interests. Beau wishes to know how much, but the Plank King simply pulls away returning to the interior of the Throne Roost. |artist=MateuszWilma|source=https://twitter.com/MateuszWilma/status/1070079981408145408}} ]]After learning of The Mighty Nein's skirmish with Avantika, Wyatt placed them all on trial, where the truth of Avantika's treachery came to light. In retribution, he took the elven captain's life with a single snap of her neck condemning her name to be besmirched for what little time it was remembered. Though grateful of their actions, The Plank King was swift to pass judgment on the party as well, banishing them from Darktow Isle and threatening to sink them to the bottom of the sea should they ever return. Relationships Avantika Wyatt was deeply distrustful of Avantika, branding her crazy, nuts and a "dreamchaser". He was wary enough of her that he offered Beauregard coin to report to him any actions Avantika may take against the Revelry's interests; in addition he also had Jamedi Cosko informing him of her recent actions. Upon coming to the judgement that she was plotting against him he held no reservations on killing her, and swiftly snapped her neck. 'The Cobalt Soul' The nature of Wyatt's connection to the Cobalt Soul is unknown. He becomes more inclined to trust Beau after she reveals herself to be an Expositor, as the Cobalt Soul has done good work for The Revelry's interests in the past. 'Vandran' Avantika accuses Fjord of using the memory of Vandran against her during her trial, implying Wyatt should recognize the name. Character Information Abilities Goliath Abilities * Natural Athlete * Mountain Born * Powerful Build * Stone's Endurance Notable Items *Wig of long dark locks - Made from the scalp of the previous Plank King. Quotations * Wyatt Marinos: "Now Darktow means protection, means family and family shares its good fortune." * Wyatt Marinos: "I have my misgivings about trusting anyone, but I'm far more likely to toss in with those I've distrusted long enough to at least know where they stand...and I know not a fucking bit about all of you!" *'Wyatt Marinos': "I hope your sea-god or whatever it is, is very merciful on the other side." *'Wyatt Marinos': "Tell the Archives that the Plank King sends his regards." Beau: "Will do, good sir." Wyatt Marinos: "Now fucking go!" (Wyatt's parting words to the Mighty Nein) Trivia * Matt gave Beau advantage on a deception check against Wyatt after she admitted her allegiance to the Cobalt Soul. Matt stated the Cobalt Soul has meaning "with the Plank King in particular." References Art: Category:Pirates Category:Ship Captains Category:Rulers Category:The Revelry Category:Darktow Isle Category:Kings